


A Knot Only Time Can Undo

by Scarlet_Streak



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Angst, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Gen, Old Feelings, Osmosian Corruption, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, gwevin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Streak/pseuds/Scarlet_Streak
Summary: After years of believing that he was gone from her life, Gwen is faced with the hope that Kevin could be saved. However, with a plan as complicated as this one, they’ll need all the luck and help they can get.(My version of how Kevin 11,000 returned to Kevin Levin.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My editor hasn’t gone over this one yet, but carpe diem, I guess!

As Gwendolyn and her team approach the cave that the tips they’d received had indicated, she feels a thrill run through her. After weeks of hunting, she’s finally found the Red Dragon from the eighth pit of Navato. One glimpse into the shadowy mouth of the cave reveals glimmering ruby scales, confirming her assumptions. She gestures for the rest of her expedition to remain at the entrance while she casts the initial binding spells. As she enters the cavern, however, her Plumber’s badge turns on, covering the dark walls in green light, and Ben’s voice shatters the silence. “Gwen? Are you there?” She tried to cut the connection, but the damage has already been done. With the scraping sound of scales against stone, the dragon lifts its head, glaring at her with burning eyes the color of molten gold. As it opens its maw, the first thought that runs through her head is that she absolutely refuses to let Ben be the cause of her demise.

She manages to get a mana shield up before the first blast reaches her, giving her a bit of a head start before it shatters. Gwen runs from the cave, the next blast passing by her a little too close for comfort, burning the grass next to her. With the dragon right on her tail, Gwen realizes belatedly that she’s led it straight to her team, getting a bubble up around them just in time. A simple teleport has them safely back at their base camp, a little under a hundred miles away. Gwen looks back where they came, watching as the beast she’d been hunting down for months took to the sky, out of her reach once again. As she and her team sit in silence, her badge flickers to life again. “Gwen, we have a situa—” She grabs her badge, holding it up closer to her face and shouting, “Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, you’d better have a very good explanation for calling, because you just ruined my chance at capturing the Red Dragon!”

The badge goes silent for a moment, before Ben clears his throat. “Ahem. Sorry about that, Gwen. I just thought you’d want to know that Kevin escaped.” Even after all the years and disasters, his name still makes her heart skip a beat, Gwen takes a moment to collect herself, keeping her tone uninterested as she responds, “Well, just put him back in the Null Void.”

“You know I’d like nothing better than to lock him in there and throw away the key, but there’s been a… complication.” Gwen notices the nervous tone to his voice and lowers her own, moving away from her team. “What kind of complication?”

* * *

 Gwen sits on a rock a few meters away from camp, trying to make sense of the information she’d just received. “So, you thought Kevin had broken out of the Null Void, but it turned out to be his son Devlin.” Ben, who’s being projected by her badge as a hologram, nods. “That’s right.”

“And Devlin attacked headquarters and managed to free his father, but you, Grandpa, and Kenneth managed to recapture him.”

“With Devlin’s help, but you’ve mostly got it.” Gwen rubs her forehead. “Why does this change anything? Kevin is still Kevin. As much as we’d like things to be different, we have to accept what he’s become.”

“Not exactly. We both know that this isn’t the Kevin we knew all those years ago. He’s an Osmosian who’s been absorbing energy, just like Aggregor. If we can get him to let go of the energy—”

“We might be able to salvage his mind,” Gwen finishes, shaking her head. “But how are we going to that? He’s been absorbing energy in the Null Void for years.”

“Well, I could call Cooper, see if he can rebuild the machine we used last time to save him?”

“Not unless you can find that piece of the Dominus Librium.” Ben grimaces. “Right. Forgot about that. The only other option is to allow it to deplete naturally over time in a safe environment, and the only problem with that plan is that he needs to be willing to stop absorbing energy for it to work. He’s already too far gone for us to convince him to cooperate.”

Wheels begin to turn in Gwen’s head, but there’s something she still doesn’t understand. “I might have an idea, but I need you to answer something for me first. Why the sudden change of heart?” Ben is quiet for a moment. “If I’m honest with you, I’m still not sure myself. It’s something about seeing Devlin’s face when I’m spending time with Kenny. Sure, I’m doing my best to make him feel like part of the family, but we just can’t fill that role for him. The Kevin I knew would never want to leave his son like that, especially not after what happened with his own father.”

Gwen nods, staring at the ground. She knows he’s right, which just makes this whole thing harder. “Ok. I have a plan, just give me time to get back to Plumber HQ.” Ben gives her a relieved smile. “You always know what to do. See you when you get here.”

With that, Ben disappears, and Gwen finally allows her composure to crumble, sliding from her seat on the rock to her knees. After years of accepting that he was gone, she’s allowing herself to hope.

* * *

After getting each member of her team safely back to their home planets, Gwen teleports herself to the Plumber’s base and walks up to the main deck, where her cousin is waiting with his son and a boy with his hood pulled up over his head. Ben greets her with a giant smile, “There’s my favorite cousin!” She shakes her head, hugging him as she says, “You’re only saying that because you need my help.”

Ben shrugs and replies, “Well, considering the competition, I’d say it’s more truth than flattery.” Gwen nods in agreement, then turns her attention to her nephew, or, as Ben had emphasized on several occasions, second cousin. “Hello, Kenneth! Your father didn’t tell me he was bringing you.”

The boy smiles, “Yeah, it was a surprise. Dad said he wanted to make up for ruining the mission that made you miss my birthday.” Gwen looks over at her cousin approvingly. “That was nice of him. Who’s your friend?”

Before Kenny can answer, the boy looks up at her and answers, “I’m Devlin. Devlin Levin.” The resemblance is uncanny. Just change the color of the eyes and add dark circles under them, and he would have been a carbon copy of young Kevin. They even have the same voice. It threw Gwen off balance for a second, which doesn’t go unnoticed by the boy. His shoulders lower slightly. “It’s ok. Ben did the same thing for a few days after I moved in.” The resignation in his voice almost makes Gwen wince, and she immediately says, “No, that was very rude of me. It was just a bit of a shock. You… You look just like him.”

“Ben says that too.” Nobody seems to know what to say after that. Ben breaks the silence, his tone falsely cheerful. “So, now that everyone’s been introduced, let’s hear your plan.”

“Well,” Gwen says, “it’s not a full plan. I need time to work on it, but I can show you what I have so far. Devlin, you’re an Osmosian like your father, right?” The boy nods. “Good. I’m going to need you to be a test subject of sorts. Don’t worry,” she adds hastily, as apprehension crosses his face, “nothing I do will put you in any danger. I just need to make sure what I have will work.”

* * *

“You can’t be serious.” The hologram of the old Galvan stares at Gwen and her cousin, appalled. Gwen raises her hands in a placating gesture. “I am very serious, Azmuth.”

“What you’re asking for is impossible! Eunice is the only one of her kind. I’m not even sure I could create what you’re asking for without a DNA sample, which you don’t—” Ben interjects, “We can get you DNA.”

Gwen looks at him, surprised. “We can?” He nods. “We should have samples on file from each time he was put into the Null Void, and if those don’t work we know exactly where he is. Worst comes to worst, we can get DNA from his mother and his son. If the Galvans are as smart as they claim to be, all of that should be more than enough. Am I right, Azmuth?”

Azmuth strokes his chin thoughtfully. “As much as I hate to admit it, Ben is correct. Of course, it would take us some time, and we’d need someone to test it on.” His eyes turn to Devlin, who in turn looks at Gwen. “This is what you meant when you said you need me as a test subject, isn’t it?”

“You and your father are the only naturally occurring Osmosians that we know of on Earth. I’m sorry, Devlin.” He smiles resignedly. “Hey, if it could bring my dad home, I’m in.”

Azmuth inclines his head in acknowledgment. “You’re a brave young man, Devlin. We’ll need you to come to Galvan Prime with the DNA so we can begin the process of creating what Gwendolyn has requested.” Devlin nods. “Got it.”

Kenny looks up at Ben. “Can I go too?” Before Ben can even open his mouth, Azmuth answers, “Absolutely not! Our labs are not a daycare.”

The boys look crestfallen, and Ben hastily pleads, “Come on, Azmuth. They’re best friends. You can’t take Devlin away from the first family he’s had in years.” The Galvan humphs, looking the boys over. “Well, I suppose Kenneth can come, but only if he promises not to get in the way.”

“Deal!” Kenny grins, high-fiving his friend as Azmuth shakes his head. “Now, let me get back to work before I really think about what I just agreed to do. I expect to see Benjamin and the boys on Galvan Prime in a few days.”

Ben nods. “Of course. Thank you for everything, Azmuth. I don’t know what we’d do without you.” Azmuth shakes his head. “Save the flattery for if I actually manage to create what you’ve asked me for.”

With that, the Galvan ends the call. Ben turns to Gwen. “That went well. What’s next?” She hesitates. “I have to do this next one on my own.”

* * *

“My dear, I would love to help, but—” Gwen interrupts her grandmother, tone irritated. “But what? You’re always telling me how powerful the Anodites are.”

Verdona sighs. “Yes, and we are, but what you’re asking is nearly impossible. A material strong enough to hold a fully powered Osmosian… Really, there’s only one substance I know of.” Gwen nods. “Taedonite.”

“Exactly. And on top of that, it needs to be covered in a different material sturdy enough to stop Kevin from breaking it, but useless enough that Kevin won’t be able to use it as a weapon.”

“That’s why I came to you! If anyone can do it, it’s the Anodite.” Verdona shakes her head. “I don’t even understand why you’re trying to do this. I thought you’d given up on that boy years ago.”

“I thought I had, but—” Gwen stops, unsure of what she wants to say next. Up until a few days ago, she’d also believed that she’d given up on Kevin, but now she wasn’t so sure. “But what, Gwendolyn?”

She doesn’t know. Well, she does know, but she’s afraid to say it. The skeptical expression on Verdona’s glowing face softens. “Oh, I know that look. It’s the same look that I would get when I thought about Max.” That simple statement knocks the air out of Gwen’s lungs, leaving her no other way of response than to nod her head. Her grandmother comes closer, placing one hand gently on Gwen’s shoulder. “I promise I’ll do my best to help you bring him home again, my dear.”

Gwen places her hand over Verdona’s. “That’s all I can ask for, Grandma. Thank you.” Verdona nods, and then she’s gone. After taking a moment to collect herself, Gwen takes her Plumber badge out of her belt. “Verdona has agreed to help with the restraints.”

“That’s amazing!” Ben’s enthusiastic tone brings a slight smile to her face. “Is there anything else we need?”

“Besides Kevin?” Ben rolls his eyes. “I thought that was given.”

“Yes, that’s everything. I’ll meet you back on base so we can finish the preparations.”

“Got it. I’ll see you there.” He ends the transmission. Gwendolyn puts away her badge and opens her spell book, preparing to perform a teleportation spell to send herself back to Plumber headquarters. Now the real work can begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to set the plan into motion

“Alright,” Gwendolyn surveys the faces around her, stopping for a moment to lock eyes with each member of the team. “We all understand what the plan is, right?” Ben grins. “Open the egg and distract Kevin long enough for you to have time to incapacitate him.”

Gwen nods, her eyes flickering over to the Null Void portal before returning back to the people gathered in front of her. “Remember, we’ll only have a few moments where he’s off his guard. If it looks like Kevin’s going to get away, Grandpa Max and Connor are going to put him back in the void, and we’ll have to try again another day.” A collective murmur of agreement passes through the room before Kai breaks the silence, shifting her grip on her sword. “Well, what are we waiting for? Turn on the machine.”

Pierce, Helen, and Manny follow Ben, taking up defensive positions to form a perimeter around where Kevin will appear. Grandpa Max and Connor move to the machine, hidden enough by its bulk to have a chance of surprising Kevin in their worst case scenario. As the portal roars to life and the egg begins to glow, Gwen takes a deep breath and cloaks herself as her heart threatens to pound out of her chest. It takes only a moment for the light emanating from the egg to take shape, forming a massive man dressed completely in black. Scars litter his sunstarved, unhealthy-looking skin, crisscrossing over bare arms and marring parts of his face. Dark circles, the most prominent feature of a power-drunk Osmosian, stand out starkly under his eyes, which are filled with anger, confusion, and finally recognition. “So, you wanted a rematch, Tennyson?” Ben, already changed into Humungosaur, doesn’t give a verbal response, instead barreling towards Kevin, who launches forward to meet him. Gwendolyn moves closer, reaching towards the back of Kevin’s head. All she needs is one touch, and...

Kevin whirls around, one hand darting forward at inhuman speeds and closing around her neck. “You didn’t think I’d notice you, Gwennie?” Her cloak fades as Gwen’s hands fly up to cover Kevin’s, struggling against his iron grip as Kevin smiles coldly. “I’ve got to say, the energy of an Anodyne’s a pretty good gift to arrive to. I felt you here as soon as I emerged.” As her throat constricts painfully, Kevin brings her close enough to look him in the eyes. “So, was this another plan to save me? Bring me back as your pet monster, content with fake promises and placating touches?” The way he spits those words cuts through her like a knife, just like it did all those years ago when he absorbed the power of the Ultimatrix. However, Gwendolyn doesn’t have time to wallow in self-pity. As her vision goes dark, she reaches out a hand, pressing it to Kevin’s cheek. She’s immediately assaulted by the mixture of energies roiling inside him. Even through all the chaos, however, she can still feel his own familiar mana signature, much weaker than she remembers, but still present. It takes all of her remaining oxygen to choke out the words of the spell. “Im—Imrod...” Sleep...

Kevin’s eyes narrow suspiciously. “What are you—” Power courses through the point of contact between the two of them, and Kevin’s grip slackens in surprise as he realizes what’s happening and tries to fight it. Air fills Gwen’s lungs and she gasps in relief, moving her other hand to Kevin’s face and focusing all her energy on this one spell; Kevin may be able to absorb energy, but Gwendolyn has an endless supply and a will of steel. After a couple more seconds of struggling, Kevin’s bloodshot eyes roll up into his skull and he collapses to the floor, taking a drained Gwendolyn down with him. There’s a few moments of silence before Gwen pushes herself shakily up into a seated position. “What are you all waiting for? That won’t hold him for long. We need to move him to the cell.”

Ben transforms from Humungosaur into Four Arms, and he and Manny cautiously lift Kevin, carrying him to the transport. Gwendolyn follows them, a mix of emotions flying around her head: fear, relief, nervousness, and, strongest of all, hope.

* * *

 For about the hundredth time that day, Gwen finds herself asking, “You’re sure it works, Azmuth?” The Galvan rolls his eyes. “Yes, Gwendolyn, I’m sure. Young Devlin and I have tested it a thousand times over, and I’ve calibrated it to Kevin’s human DNA. Gwen nods absentmindedly, her eyes fixed on Kevin’s prone form, suspended by the glowing chains that Verdona had delivered only the day before; composed of Taedonite shielded by a modified version of the energy cuffs that the Plumbers had used to restrain Kevin on the day that they had met for the second time, the layer covering the Taedonite was incredibly painful to absorb and would immediately dissipate once it left contact with the metal, with the portions absorbed regenerating immediately as to not allow contact with the Taedonite. Devlin had confirmed these features in a test that Gwendolyn still felt badly about. On Kevin’s chest, the unitrix glows insistently, carefully positioned so as to have only the minimum necessary contact with Kevin’s skin. Finally, thin IV needles litter his arms and legs, pumping nutrients and sedatives into him to aid in his restraints and replace his absorbed energy with real nutrients as his supplies slowly deplete. A hand comes to rest on Gwen’s shoulder. “You really thought of everything, didn’t you, Gwen?”

“I hope I did, Ben. I keep trying to think of something else I could have forgotten...” Gwendolyn shakes her head, looking down at the control panel in front of her, specifically at a button with a key switch next to it. This one acts as a kill switch, delivering a lethal dose of poison through the multiple IVs attached to Kevin’s body. She has one of the master keys around her neck, as does Ben, who notices her change of focus. “It won’t come to that, Gwen. It was just a last resort precaution.”

“I know, Benjamin. It’s just—” She’s interrupted by an irritated groan delivered to them through a tinny speaker. “Where... What is this?”

Kevin is obviously confused, brow furrowing as he pulls against the restraints. “Why can’t I shift?” His eyes come to rest on the window between him and Gwen and Ben, and they narrow angrily. “What have you done to me?” Ben pushes down on the intercom button. “Well, I know you’ve always wanted an Omnitrix of your own, so I got you the next best thing.”

Kevin’s eyes glance down at his chest, and there’s a flash of recognition in his eyes as his face contorts with rage. “You little...” His hands form into fists, and Gwen immediately flinches as the same bloodcurdling roar that left Devlin is torn from Kevin as he attempts to absorb the energy around the Taedonite. Ben’s tone remains surprisingly level as he continues, “And that’s a gift from Verdona. You should really appreciate the level of effort that went into this, Kev. Gwendolyn has been working hard to bring you home for Devlin.”

Kevin’s chest heaves with effort as he recovers from the painful punishment from the cuffs, head hanging limply forward. “I couldn’t... care less... about that little rat, Tennyson. Devlin made his choice, and he’ll die like the rest of you. When I get out of here, I’m finally going to finish what I should have done years ago,” he struggles to lift his head, eyes locking onto Gwen, “starting with you.” With that last threat, he slumps forward again, hands clenching and unclenching as anger and pain fly across his face. Gwendolyn turns away silently, walking out of the room and leaving Ben alone to watch over their fallen friend.

* * *

Gwen settles down onto the bed of one of the guest rooms in Ben and Kai’s house. Her cousin had insisted that she come stay with his family to get some time away from the Plumber HQ after the interaction with Kevin that afternoon. She had, of course, only accepted to appease Ben. Kevin’s words hadn’t been a surprise in the slightest. Indeed, it was actually gentler than she had expected him to be. The thing that had really shaken her was his detection of her during the fight, for which the bruises on her throat stood as a grim reminder. He’d never mentioned being able to sense her powers before. She could still feel that tight, merciless grip and see the cold emptiness in his eyes. Once again, the same doubt that had filled her for years prodded against the back of her mind. Maybe Kevin was truly too far gone to recover. Besides, even if they could drain him, who knows what would be left when the energy was gone? Suddenly, there’s a knock on her door, and a quiet voice says, “Miss Tennyson? Can I come in? I want to talk.” Gwendolyn waves a hand, and the door opens to reveal a nervous Devlin Levin. “Of course, Devlin. And call me Gwendolyn. ‘Miss Tennyson’ just sounds wrong.” 

Devlin nods in acknowledgement, stepping into the room cautiously. “Did the plan work? Is my dad...” He seems to be unable to find the words to finish the sentence. Gwen nods. “He’s safely locked up at Plumber HQ. The containment system is working perfectly. If you really want, I can take you to visit him. He won’t be very kind to you, though.”

Devlin must have sensed the pain that she tried to hide behind those words, because his eyes narrow. “What did he say to you?” Gwen recognizes that expression. It seems that Devlin inherited Kevin’s intense dislike of disrespecting women. “It’s alright, Devlin. I’m an adult, and it was to be expected. He had just gotten a healthy dose of the energy cuffs, so he was already angry.”

Devlin winces, rubbing his own wrists in sympathy. “Yeah, those pack a punch. Your grandma really knew what she was doing,” he hesitates again. “Thanks. For bringing him home, I mean. It’s good to know that he’s finally out of the void. I know there’s no guarantee that I’ll get him back, but...” Gwen nods. “It feels good to know that we’re trying instead of just leaving him there to rot.”

“Yeah.” Devlin looks at the ground. “Maybe when he’s not so angry, I can go visit. I don’t think I could go see him yet...”

“Of course, Devlin. Whenever you’re ready, I’ll take you to see him.” He gives her a grateful smile before leaving the room, closing the door carefully behind him. Gwendolyn slumps back onto her bed, finally allowing the exhaustion of the day to overwhelm her. As she drifts off to sleep, she absentmindedly notes that that small bit of doubt at the back of her brain has been assuaged for the moment. Apparently Devlin’s quiet gratitude had been enough to make up for the rest of the pain and fear from that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, hi, that took me a while. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I’ll be working on the next one for probably not as long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Progress is made. Devlin meets the rest of his family.

As Gwendolyn approaches the door to Kevin’s prison, an insistent thrum of fear flows through her veins. It had been over two week since they’d begun the process of draining the energy from Kevin, and it had been several days since she’d visited him. Of course, there still hadn’t been any change. With the amount of energy he’d absorbed, its toxin would be clouding his mind for months. Still, some change would be nice. Something other than bitterness, anger, and hatred she always saw in his eyes and heard in his voice. A hint that the man she’d known all those years ago was still in there and that this wasn’t all for nothing. However, Gwen could be patient. After all, she had waited this long. The Plumbers standing guard in front of the door move aside, nodding respectfully as the door slides open and she passes into the control chamber in front of Kevin’s cell. Kevin, as usual, is completely slumped over in his restraints as the Unitrix glows brightly from his chest, long and matted hair hanging down to cover his face. up to the comms station before activating the intercom. “Good morning, Kevin.” She waits a few moments, but there’s no response. He doesn’t move. “Kevin?” Again, no reaction. The fear that had been filling her mind returns tenfold, but this time as a worry for Kevin’s welfare, especially as she notices his irregular breathing, with the slow yet labored movement of his rib cage revealing his sluggish struggle. “Kevin, are you alright?” This time, a weak groan answers her questions.

This is almost definitely a trap. She knows it. However, as she watches him attempt and fail to lift his head, Gwen makes up her mind that she has to go in to check on him. She presses a sequence of buttons and the cell door slides open. There’s still no movement from Kevin as Gwendolyn rushes into the room. The moment she enters, however, she immediately senses that there’s something incredibly wrong. That mana signature that she’d recognized when he came through the portal is even weaker than before, barely an ember trying to fight against the chaos of the energy poisoning his body. If that ember goes out...

She takes a hesitant step forward towards him, moving within arms’ distance of Kevin, who still doesn’t respond beyond a few incomprehensible mumbles. As she reaches him, Gwendolyn knows that she has a very risky choice to make: attempt to replenish some of Kevin’s mana with her own, or let him die. Of course, her mana could just add to the energy he’s absorbed, making him even stronger. What if the addition of Anodite mana to his energy supply allows him to resist the anti-absorption properties that Verdona imbued his chains with? However, as Gwen feels him flicker again, she quickly makes her decision, hands glowing a gentle pink and she moves his tangled hair aside to place them gently against his face, coaxing that dying ember back to life. Suddenly, Kevin’s eyes fly open and he takes a deep, shuddering breath. His gaze is unfocused, sweeping confusedly around his surroundings before landing on Gwendolyn, who tenses in preparation for his customary anger and berating. However, nothing could prepare for her the open, tired expression on his face as he stares at her blearily, leaning ever so slightly into her touch. “Gwen?”

The sound of her name said in that gentle, confused tone makes his heart lurch, and she can see that the circles under his eyes, the mark of his energy insanity, have lightened. For the first time in over a decade, she can see her Kevin in his eyes, his expression similar to the time that she’d freed him from Taedonite when he was trying to get Grandpa Max’s holorecording. However, the moment is gone almost as quickly as it came, and she sees his face grow cold and hard again as he shakes. “Get your hands off of me.” She immediately steps back, but his harsh tone and angry glare aren’t enough to counteract the giddy elation she feels as she exits the room. The plan is working. She just needs to give him more time. As she enters the hallway, Gwendolyn hurries towards her own quarters to send the news to Ben.

* * *

“That’s incredible, Gwendolyn! Are you sure that’s what happened?” Gwen smiles at the excitement in her cousin’s voice. “Yes, I’m sure. I think we’re getting through to him.”

“Took him long enough! Should I tell Devlin?” The smiles fades from Gwendolyn’s face at the sound of Devlin’s name. “I’m not sure, Benjamin. I don’t want to get his hopes up so soon. Kevin was only back for a moment before he returned to the way he’s been.”

Ben nods, his own expression becoming subdued. “That’s probably for the best. He’s just so anxious about it. I’ve been trying to find a good distraction for him, but nothing’s worked. He just,” Ben shakes his head, “he just wants his father. A family. It’s a lot like dealing with Kevin all over again.” Suddenly, Ben straightens up, and Gwen raises an eyebrow. “You have an idea?”

“That I do, Gwendolyn. I think it’s time that Devlin meets his grandparents.” Gwen suddenly feels nervous. “Mrs. Levin and Harvey? You haven’t taken him to see them yet?”

Ben shakes his head. “I didn’t think Mrs. Levin would want to see me after what happened between me and Kevin.”

“And I’m any better?”

“She’s always had a soft spot for you, Gwendolyn. Mrs. Levin knows how much you care about Kevin. Besides, she’d adore Devlin. It would be like having a second chance with Kevin for her.” Gwen bites her lower lip, looking down at her hands. “Are you sure that you can’t do it?”

“Well, Devlin’s specifically been asking for you.” She narrows her eyes. “Guilt trip?”

Ben smiles apologetically. “You need some time off too, Gwen. Come on, you won’t have to stay long. Just introduce him. I’m sure that Mrs. Levin and Harvey will take care of the rest.” Gwendolyn sighs, shaking her head. “Alright, Benjamin. I’ll be there first thing in the morning. But,” she holds up a finger to stall Ben’s already-forming words, “you’ll have to call them and tell them that Devlin and I are coming, ok?”

“Sounds like a deal, Gwendolyn. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Ben hangs up the call and Gwen sits down onto her bed, a vague sense of dread settling over her. She knows realistically that nothing bad will happen tomorrow; Ben’s right when he says that Mrs. Levin and Harvey will adore Devlin. However, that doesn’t stop her from worrying. She hasn’t seen Mrs. Levin since before they lost Kevin. She always meant to visit to comfort them, but she could never bring herself to do it. Deep down, she always felt responsible for what happened. How could she look Mrs. Levin in the eyes while they both knew that the Plumbers could be doing more for Kevin? Of course, they’re doing something now, but it was after years and years of hiding him away in the Null Void. Gwendolyn stops that train of thought immediately, reminding herself that this is about Devlin, not herself. He needs to meet his family while he waits for his father to return to normal.

* * *

 

As they approach the front door of Kevin’s mother and stepdad’s house, Gwen can’t stop herself from looking down at Devlin, trying to figure out how he’s feeling. He seems calm, but his hands keep fidgeting with the sleeves of his sweatshirt. Finally, she gets up the nerve to ask, “Are you ok, Devlin? There’s no need to be nervous.”

“I’m not scared!” He blurts out the words insistently, and Gwen raises an eyebrow. “Well, hypothetically, if you were, why would you be?”

Devlin shuffles his feet, scuffing his shoes against the pavement. “Hypothetically?”

“Mhm.”

“Well, I’d probably be afraid that I’m not what they’re expecting, or that they’ll see too much of my dad in me, just like everyone else. I don’t want them to be afraid of me like Ben is. Like _you_ are.” Gwen’s gaze softens, and she stops, putting a hand on Devlin’s shoulder. “I’m not afraid of you, Devlin. Yes, you look like your father and have his powers, but you also have some of his best traits. You have his courage, his loyalty, and his carefulness. But, for all your similarities, you’re also your very own person. You’re Devlin, and they are going to love you, alright?”

Devlin studies her for a moment as if to gauge her sincerity before he nods. “Ok. Can you knock for me?”

“Of course, Devlin.” Gwen steps up to the door, her hand hovering centimeters away from the door in a fist. Devlin furrows his brow, looking slightly concerned. He hesitantly starts, “So, uh, hypothetically—”

“Alright, maybe I’m a little nervous too.” Devlin rests a hand on her arm, mimicking her own gesture from only minutes before. “I don’t think they’re going to be mad at you. I don’t blame you for what happened to my dad, and neither will they.”

Gwen takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. A woman’s voice calls, “Just a minute,” and Gwen hears footsteps before the door opens slowly to reveal Mrs. Levin, who takes one look at Gwendolyn before stepping forward to embrace her. “Oh, Gwen! It’s been so long! Harvey, come down here!” Gwendolyn stands awkwardly for a moment before returning the hug. When she steps back, Kevin’s mother is smiling. “So, What brings you to visit?”

Gwen mentally reminds herself to kill Benjamin later since he obviously didn’t uphold his end of the deal. “Well, Mrs. Levin, I have someone who wants to meet you.” Devlin takes this as his cue to step forward. When Mrs. Levin’s eyes land on him, the smile on her face immediately fades to shock. Devlin looks at the ground and Gwen winces, placing her hand on his shoulder again. “This is Devlin, Kevin’s son. Devlin, this is your grandmother.” Mrs. Levin turns to Gwen for a moment. “He’s not yours, is he?”

Gwen feels her face start to burn, and as Devlin also turns a questioning gaze to her, she realizes that the boy is unaware of her connection to his father. “No, no. Devlin’s mother died when he was very little. I only met him a few weeks ago.” Mrs. Levin nods, stepping out of the house to stand in front of Devlin. She cups his face in shaky hands, tilting it upwards to look at him, eyes trailing over her son’s features as a stranger’s eyes look out of him. “You look so,” Devlin’s face falls, “thin. What have they been feeding you, honey? You’re a growing boy!”

Devlin’s expression is equal parts incredulity and joy as his grandmother fusses over him. Mrs. Levin looks over at Gwendolyn. “You’ll both stay for lunch?” Gwen takes a step back. “Oh, no, I don’t want to impose! I was just bringing Devlin, and I’ll be on my way.”

Mrs. Levin frowns. “Nonsense, Gwendolyn, you’re like family.” That statement causes Gwendolyn to flinch, but she forces a smile to her face. “Alright, I’ll stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, two chapters in as many days. I’m just as shocked as you are. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Stay tuned for the next chapter, which will contain a little more hinted Gwevin than this story has so far.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a test run to see if anyone likes this story. If you do, please leave a kudos and/or a comment! It really helps me get over my writing anxiety, and raises my chances of, you know, continuing.


End file.
